The Hidden Truth
by Fire4
Summary: When Ranma and Tashima came to nerima their lives will be change forever.
1. Default Chapter

Fire4: This part is only about Ranma and the other about his twin brother.

-------------------------

THE HIDDEN TRUTH

Chapter I: The beginning (ranma)

At dawn somewhere in Nerima Street Ranma and Genma were walking and they look so tired.

"THIS IS YOUR STUPID IDEA TO BRING US TO THAT STUPID POND AND MAKE US HAVE CURES AND YOU HAVE LEFT MY BROTHER IN THE WOODS TO DEFEND BY HIMSELF" yelled Ranma to Genma,

"hey, don't worry we only can change by cold water and your brother can take care by himself beside what worse can happen" reply Genma,

When Ranma hear something and he quickly prepare to fight.

"Now what?" say Genma,

"It's them they are here" reply Ranma in a confident way.

Five ninjas were appeared behind Ranma and Genma and they look like they were really been beat up.

"Man, my brother does know how to care himself" say ranma to the ninja leader,

"Hey, you thinking that your brother can do this alone" reply the ninja leader,

"Not alone?" Ranma in confused way,

"Wait a minute Tashima does not have any friends" say genma to the ninja leader,

"That's it enough talk we only here to bring back our sacred golden talisman or we use force" say the ninja leader to both of them,

"Pop give them back they stuff" say Ranma to Genma,

"Sorry I got to run" reply Genma before he disappeared,

"POOOOOOOOOOOOP COME BACK HERE" say Ranma in angry way,

"That's it prepared to die" say the ninja leader to Ranma.

The five ninjas quickly move towards Ranma.

"HEY" say Ranma when he evade one of the ninjas punches.

To Be Continued...............


	2. Chapter 2

Fire4: Finally I have complete chapter 2 and I add some new characters I hope you like it.

New Characters:

Tashima (Leader of the Daimantion Soul Knights and twin brother to Ranma)

Ultra (since the portals have problem connecting worlds two Ultras from two different worlds have been accidentally suck by one of the portals and combined them and Ultra only can be change to his human form by removing his armor that change him to his robotic side)(Daimantion Soul Knights)

Dash (Dash is a closed friend to Tashima and he have ability to transform to a various kind of demons) (Daimansion Soul Knights)

Dycon (A guy that's know everything and I mean everything well not everything) (Clone Soul Knights)

Ex (The youngest member of the Clone Soul Knights and he have crush with Ranma and Tashima sister and I tell the sister in some other chapters)

Mystery (err, don't know about him anyway) (Daimantion Soul Knights)

Badtron (A former Dark Soul Knights and he join the Daimantion Soul Knights)

Darkness (The same as Badtron)

Force (He is a former power ranger that joins the Daimantion Soul Knights)

Fire4: Hey, if you still don't understand about these new characters don't worry I will put some back story about them in some chapters and on with the story.

THE HIDDEN TRUTH

Chapter II: The beginning (Tashima)

10 hours ago in the forest Ranma, Tashima and Genma were running from the ninjas,

Ranma: Why are they chasing us?

Tasima: What the hell should I know (mind reading inside Genmas head) damn you pop you better give..........

Genma knock him out cold with single punch,

Genma: Sorry Tash don't get angry when you wake up hahahahahahaha.

Ranma: Hey,pop what the hell are you.........

Genma knock Ranma out and carried him out of the woods and meanwhile back to Tashima,

Tashima: err, that stupid #$& I'm going to kill him but first I'm going to fight my way out.

Tashima was surrounded by a thousand ninjas,

Ninja: hehehehehe, lets kill him first.

Tashima: Come on make my day.

Came out from nowhere 8 mysterious figure came forward to Tash position

Ultra: Hey, didn't dycon tell you that don't fight alone.

Dash: yeah, Tash you still not complete yet.

Dycon: yeah, and your memory is not complete yet.

Ex: If I don't kill someone now I will go insane.

Mystery: Calm down Ex just be patient.

Badtron: Damn, I really should take up training now.

Darkness: These guys are too easy for us.

Force: don't judge the book by its cover Dark.

Ninja: This is going to be fun now KILL THEM !!!!!!!!.

All the ninjas started attacking them in all direction,

Mystery: ZERO SHOCK!!!!!!

A powerful shock wave start pushing the ninjas away from them,

Ninja: Wha....what....k...kind of power is this.

Tashima: .................!

Dycon; Err, Tash are you o....huh, the meter your strength and memory are complete!

Tashima: DARK AND HOLY BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A powerful black and white beam starting blasting every ninja out of the ground only five are survive,

Leader Ninja: OH MY GOD, that power has already wiped out my ninjas.

Ninja: Err, boss let's get out of here.

Ninja: But what about the medallion.

Leader Ninja: let's go we have a medallion to catch.

All the survive ninjas left with out a traces,

Tashima: I got to go.

Dycon: Hey, wait for us we coming to.

To be continued..............

Fire4: Oh yeah I have to make some changes in the original Ranma story line and I going to put some of the characters from others anime series and some video games characters as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Dycon: What the......where am I.

Fire4: Dycon they went that way.

Dycon: Okay thanks.

Fire4: your......what the hell you supposed to be in the.....ah, forget it.

THE HIDDEN TRUTH

Chapter III: Two Brothers

Back at Nerima in the present time,

Ranma: This is suck man you guys are to quick.

Ninja: hehehe, of course we are because we are ninjas.

Ranma: Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken.

Ninja: argh, you got me.

Ninja2: argh, you hit my stomach.

Ninja3: argh, tell my girlfriend that I loved her.

Leader Ninja: Oh man you guys a really weak.

Ninja4: um, let's go to plan B

Ninjas: alright.

Leader Ninja: Do the eagle formation.

Three of the ninjas starting flying up to the sky,

Ranma: WHAAAAAAT you guys can fly

Ninja4: Shut your mouth and now our secret technique THE BLAZING EAGLE!!!!!!!

Ranma: Ah oh.

All 3 ninjas: CHARGE!!!!!!!

Tashima: ANGLE WING!!!!!!!

Tashima withdraw his gunblade and starting striking those ninja with high speed technique and white colored wings starting to appeared Tashimas back,

Leader Ninja: arghhh, my sexy body has been (start crying)

Tashima: oh stop crying like a baby it's just a few scratches and where that stupid father could be hiding.

Tashima start searching his father on a trash can,

Tashima: Ah old pops give back the medallion or else.

Genma: Okey here take it.

Tashima: hey ninja the one crying like baby here take this.

Leader Ninja: Thank you now guys let's get out of here.

Ninjas: Yes Boss

All of the ninjas have disappeared in thin air,

Ranma: Hey, bro about time you showed up.

Tashima: Hey, I got ditch by pops here.

Dycon: Hey, Tash are you okay man

Mystery: yeah don't ditch us like that

Force: yeah.

Darkness: this is tiring.

Ex: I think I going to die.

Badtron: even your dying you can revive in two second

Dash: Oh man I need water or a Potion (a healing item also restored energy and taste like coke)

Ultra: lucky I am in robot mode because I can tire in this form. ( in robot form he is look like megaman X incept the colored of his body is red and blue)

Ranma: Who are they?

Tashima: I'll tell on the way now let's pick up pops and go to the Tendos house.

Ranma: How you know we are going there.

Tashima: I read pops mind. (He has psychic power)

To be continued...............

Fire4: till next time.


End file.
